A Game in Love
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: Tea has a little sleep over. and a little game of truth and dare. Bad summary. no frames R&R ShizukaHonda MaiJoey YamiTea
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I always wanted to write a truth or dare fic. Sorry for all you Yugi fans but he is not going be in this fic. Here are the characters and their ages.

Tea-16

Yami-18

Joey-18

Mai-16

Honda-18

Shizuka-16

And to let u know this has nothing to do with the show its just some thing I made up. Ok. Hope u like

Tea's P.O.V

"Mom please! Just one night!" I cry.

"NO! For the last time no!" She says 'Man, I do everything she says and I ask for one sleep over and she says no.' I thought.

"Tea why would you want a sleep over any way?" she says. 'Why she asks. BECAUSE IT'S FUN! THAT'S WHY!' I yell in my mind.

"Please mom." I gave her my puppy dog face.

"Fine. But no boys."

"Why not? The only boys that I would invite are Yami, Joey, and Honda and you know that they don't do any thing." I said 'please mom. Do something right.'

"Ok. What day?"

"Friday!" 'I love her so much'

"I'm working late that night. I won't be home until 4:00 in the morning." 'One of the reasons why I said it'

"Please!"

"Fine. Now go to school before you're late."

"Thanks. Love you! Bye." I gave her a kiss and left.

(At school)Yami's P.O.V

"Did you see Mai checking me out yesterday?" Joey says.

"Joey, who in the right mind would check you out?" Honda says.

"Very funny Honda just wait she is going to be all over me."

"Hey guys!" I hear Tea yell as she runs over.

"Hey Tea. What's up?" I ask. 'She is looking fine today like always.'

"Nothing much. Guess what guys. My mom said yes!" she says.

"Finally your mom said yes. So now all you have to do is tell Shizuka and Mai and its perfect" Honda says.

"So we get to your house by 6:00. Right?" I ask. 'I going come early to help or maybe do more'

"YEAH!" she says happily.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"There goes the bell well see u at lunch come on guys." I say and leave with Honda and Joey behind me.

(In Tea's class room) Tea's P.O.V

"Mai! Shizuka! Guys my mom said yes." I say.

"YEAH!" They say at the same time.

"Friday at 6:00. Ok?"

"That's perfect!" As they say that the teacher comes.

I know short but just wait it gets better!

Well till next time later

SeaBreeze R&R (No frames)


	2. Friday Night lights

HI! Thank u for all 3 (--) reviews. Well on with the fic!

Friday Night.

(Tea's POV)

'Ok its 5:00 I got to get ready' Tea rushes to her bed room. 'What to wear! Wait a second! This is a sleepover and Yami is coming and is going see me in my pjs! Which mean I'm going him in his....!'

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG

'It's 5 not 6.' I walk to the door and open it to find Yami.

"Yami! WHAT ARE U DOING HERE!" I yell and turn bright red.

"I came to see if u needed any help." He says.

"Well I got everything done so I don't think there is anything you can't help with."

"O. Well, I guess I go and come back in an hour or so." He says and turns.

"Wait! Maybe you can stay here and watch football or something because you live so far away."

"Ok. Hopefully the Miami Hurricanes are playing." He says and comes in.

"Ok while you do that I am going to get ready." I say and run into my room.

(Yami POV)

'Ok that was weird. Well I guess I just watch football. Let's see whose wining. Miami-34 VT-3 4th quarter. YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about.'

'I wonder what things we are going to do tonight.'

(1 hour later normal POV)

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

"I got it!" Tea yells.

"Hey Tea." Joey says as he and Honda walk in.

"Whose watching the football game?" Honda says.

"I think Yami is." Tea and walks over to Yami.

"He's sleeping."

"Well lets wake him up! YAMI! Tea is in Trouble!" Joeys says.

"WHAT! WHERE!" Yami says and jumps on his feet.

"……….." Honda and Joey started laughing that made tears come out of their eyes.

"Very funny."

RIIInnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!

"I'll get it." Tea says and walks the door.

"So why were you here so early?" Honda says.

"To help Tea out."

"More like make out." Joey says as he and Honda laugh again.

"Let's get this party starting!" Mai says as she walks in where the guys are.

"So Yami who won the game?" Tea says.

"Let's see. The final score was VT-6 UM- 72." Yami says.

"Yeah I told you Berlin would come though and win. Hey, what should we do now?" Joey says.

"I got an idea lets play some truth or dare." Shizuka says.

"That a great idea!" Tea yells.

"Wait a second let's make this more fun. How about dirty truth or dare." Honda says.

"How do you play that kind of truth or dare?" Mai says.

"Easy. You just have to do the dare even if it's 10 minutes in bed." Honda says.

"Ok that seems fun." Shizuka says.

"Let's get it started then." Joey says.

"OK. Because this is Tea's house she picks 1st." Yami says. (The sitting is Yami, Tea, Honda, Shizuka, Joey, and Mai)

"Ok! Mai truth or dare?" Tea says.

"Truth."

"Chicken." Joey says.

"Shut-up! Tea go!"

"Is it true that the person you like is in this room?" Tea says.

"I guess so."

"Yes or no?"

"YES!"

"Ok, go."

"Fine, Honda truth or dare?" Mai says.

"Dare." He says.

"You shouldn't have done that Honda." Mai says.

"Just name it."

"I dare you to"

(Honda POV)

"I dare you to write a love prom to the girl you love in this room." Mai says. ' Write a prom?"

"Fine!" I say and grab a pencil and paper.

"This should be funny." Yami says as he and Tea giggle.

"I'm done!" I yell.

"Lets see….. Good now read it at loud!" Mai says.

"WHAT NO!"

"Listen Honda that was a easy dare and I didn't want to get you know who mad so that's why I ask you to write this now read it!" Mai yells.

"Fine." I grab the paper and started.

"**S**- Is for the **s**oft skin she haves.

**H**- Is for the **h**appy smile she wears everyday.

**I**-Is for the **I** love you words.

**Z**- Is the **Z**s that I want to hear when you sleep with me.

**U**- Is for the **U**M team you cheer for.

**K**-Is for the **K**ind loving things you do.

**A**- Is for the **A**ir you breathe.

And this prom is for Shizuka." I say the last line.

"WOW! Did you do that all by your self!" Joey says and gets a slap from Shizuka.

"…" I blush. 'I knew she didn't have the same feelings for me'

"Honda come here." She says and I walk over and she gives me a kiss on the lips. 'I'm in heaven!'

She pulls away and says.

"I love you two. Honda."

"Isn't that cute?" Tea says.

Well here is the 2nd ch well till next time later.

SEABREEZE


	3. Blind Love

Sorry for the wait.

Blind Love.

"Isn't that cute?" Tea says.

"Honda you do any thing with her I will. You don't want to know." Joey says.

"JOEY! SHUT-UP!" Shizuka says.

"Ok! Honda your turn." Mai says.

"Right! Joey. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to blind fold ever girl and kiss the one you love."

"Ok! Tea where do you keep the blind folds?"

"One second." Tea says and runs to get them.

"…………………………" Yami says nothing as he watches Tea run off.

"Yami and Tea sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Joey says.

"That would be nice." Yami says still looking where Tea ran off to.

"Yami? Earth to Yami?" Mai says.

"Huh? What happen?"

Everyone fall anime style. Tea comes back with the blind folds.

"Here we are." She says as she takes her sit next to Yami.

"Well put them on." Honda says as he helps Shizuka.

Yami helps Tea put hers on. And Joey helps Mai.

"Ok turn off the lights Yami."

(Yami's POV)

'Don't pick Tea! Don't pick Tea!' Yami yells in his mind.

(Joey POV)

'Well here I go." I walk over to Mai. 'I hope it's Mai. I cant see a thing.'

(Mai's POV)

'I feel someone breathing on me. Oh no! He's going to kiss me. I hope he brushed his teeth.'

I feel his lips touch mine. His lips are so soft. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

(Normal POV)

"Get a room." Honda says.

Mai and Joey blush as they pull away but go back to lip lock.

"STOP IT! Go Joey!" Shizuka yells.

"Fine. Yami truth or dare?" Joey says as he pulls Mai closer to him.

"Double dare." Yami says.

"Ok. But you asked for it. I double dare you to play 10 minutes in bed with…….TEA!"

"WHAT! NO!" Tea and Yami yell at the same time.

"You have to do it you double dare."

I know I know I know short but next ch is going to be LONG! (Hopefully) well R&R no frames.


	4. Tears of Blue eyes

Hey every one sorry for the long wait! Well here is the next ch. Also I just wanted to thank the following reviewers.

**Anna- **YEAH! U don't get to hunt me down!

**Evanescenceyugiohgirl- **did u mean that in a good way or bad way?

**Black-Caracal-** thanks for the review.

**Sailorsun195-** thank u

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan- **u really like don't u?

**Nightfall2525- **thank u

Well on with the story.

Tears of Blue Eyes.

"Fine. Yami truth or dare?" Joey says as he pulls Mai closer to him.

"Double dare." Yami says.

"Ok. But you asked for it. I double dare you to play 10 minutes in bed with…….TEA!"

"WHAT! NO!" Tea and Yami yell at the same time.

"You have to do it you double dare."

"Joey you know that's wrong." Tea says.

"What it's not my fault he double dare." Joey says.

"Well you know what I'm not doing it!" Tea yells.

"Tea you're the biggest chicken I have ever saw." Honda says holding on to Shizuka's hand.

"SO!" Tea yells.

"Ok! OK! How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Mai says.

"That would be better!" Shizuka says.

"Fine! But it has to be an hour in heaven not just 7 minutes." Joey says.

"Fine!" Yami says and pulls Tea up and starts to walk to the closet.

"Yami." Tea whispers as Yami and her go in the closet.

(A/N For those who don't know 7 minutes in heaven are in the closet.)

"So what do we do now?" Honda says.

"Well since Joey said it haves to be one hour. Let's watch a movie." Mai says.

"Good idea! But wait the Miami Dolphins are playing! LET'S WATCH THEM!" Joey says.

"Joey. Their 2 and 10. Why watched them?" Mai says.

"BECAUSE OF THE CHEERLEADERS!" He says and gets hit from Mai.

(In the Closet)

"Tea?" Yami says tiring to get eye contact.

"…………" Tea says nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we just get this over with?" She snaps.

"You don't want to do this. Do you?" He says.

"I do but not like this." She says.

"Then how do you want do it then?"

"I don't know."

"I DON'T HEAR ANY KISSING SOUNDS!" Joey yells.

"We have to start now or Joey is gonna call us chicken for the rest of our lives." Tea says and moves closer to Yami.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do." Yami says looking at her blue eyes and sees tears coming out.

"Tea." Yami says in a sweet tone. And wipes away the tears away.

"Yami do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't want to give you the wrong answer."

"Just tell me."

"I do. But if you don't I understand." He says looking down.

"Look at me." She says and Yami looks at her.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" Yami couldn't believe what she just said.

"You heard me. Now kiss me." She says and closes her eyes. Yami doesn't know what do.

"Anytime would nice." Tea says. 'Fine she wants me to kiss her then so be it." he thought and captured her silky soft lips in his. He had never tasted such sweetness in his life. How soft her lips were. What wonders did her mouth have in store for him? Politely, he asked for permission to enter her mouth by touching her lips with his tongue. She granted his wish by opening her mouth and welcomed him with her tongue and the honey she stored inside of her mouth just for him. 'His tongue is in my mouth. I can't do this. But his lips are so soft.' He touched her tongue with his own, feeling a new, delicious sensation in his mouth. Although there was no space separating them, Yami kept on pushing her closer to him. He loved every second of the kiss they were sharing. He loved her warmth, the taste of her lips, and the softness of her skin. Yami ever so slowly pulls away.

"Happy?" Yami says.

"We still have 45 minutes."

"Then let's get it on." Yami says and pulls Tea in to another deep kiss.

(Outside)

"I hear noises." Shizuka says.

"Yeah so what! Look at these cheer leaders!" Honda says and gets slap by Shizuka.

"Move it girl. Mai why can't you dress like that?" Joey says and ends up face down on the ground.

"It's just a question." Joey says and gets up.

"Plus you're hotter then any of those girls." Joey says and gets a kiss from Mai.

"It always works." Joey said after Mai pulled away.

"Yami don't stop!"

"I guess their having a good time." Honda says.

"It sounds like it." Shizuka says and holds onto Honda.

"Hey I wonder when their gonna be done." Mai says.

"I think their gonna be in there all night and I think we're gonna have a Yami. JR." Joey says.

"JOEY!"

"I think they heard you." Shizuka says.

"TOUCH-DOWN DOILPHINS!" the TV says.

"CHEER LEADERS!" Honda and Joey yell.

It's not over yet! I hop everone liked it R&R later

--SeaBreeze--


	5. The new kid

Sorry for the long wait and if u guys like this ch please thank Nick Ramsak. Ok. Well on with the fic.

* * *

The New Kid.

(A couple days after the sleep-over, in Tea's homeroom)

"Tea that was the best sleep-over ever!" Mai says.

"Yeah, to bad your mom came home before we could play more truth or dare." Shizuka says.

"Tea? Tea? You there?" Mai says waving her arms in Tea's face to get her attention.

"……………." Tea says nothing but looks at a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a well built body. The boy was wearing an element skateboard shirt, long jean pants, and red vans shoes.

"Tea are you looking at that guy over there?" Shizuka says and gets a nod in returned.

"Are you already over Yami?" Mai jokes.

"I wonder what his name." Tea says.

"Go talk to him." Shizuka says.

"Ok." Tea says and walks over to the boy. But of course something happens she fall and lands on him.

"Good job Tea just fall on him why don't you." Some one says.

"I'm so sorry." Tea says and tries to get up but the boys arms are wrap around her waist.

"Your name is Tea?" He says and Tea nods.

"That's a nice name." He says and lets go of Tea and gets up.

"Thank you, what's your name."

"The name is Bond. James Bond." He says

"Very funny but really what's your name?"

"Gabby." (Don't ask)

"…….." Tea says nothing and laughs.

"Hey what's so finny?"

"Nothing." As she says this the teacher comes in.

"As you can see we have a new student. Please stand up and tell us a little about your self." The teacher says.

"My name is Gabby. Um. I lived in New York for 14 years and Japan 2 years. I like football, skateboarding and that's it." He says and sits.

"That's nice. Well on with school."

(Lunch time Yami's POV)

'Where is Tea' I tell myself in my mind.

"Hey Mai where's Tea?" I say.

"She is hanging at with that new kid."

"Oh. Where?"

"Over there." She points. I look. Oh I wish I didn't look. I see that new kid and my Tea together. HOLDING HANDS!

"I'll be right back." I say and walks over to them.

"Hey Tea and……"

"Gabby." The ass says. How dare he even looks at my Tea.

"Gabby this is Yami." Tea says.

"Hello. Tea talks about a lot about you."

"Oh. Then you know we're girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Yami could I talk to you for a second." Tea says and pulls me away.

"What are you doing?" she says in a mad tone.

"Just making sure that guy keeps his ground away from you."

"Maybe I like him and want him close to me."

"YOU LIKE HIM! WHAT ABOUT ME!" I yell.

"Yami relax. I don't love him like I do you." She says and kisses me and runs off. You better love me.

(After school)

"Hey Tea!"

"Hey Gabby. What do you want?"

"I was thinking maybe you would want me to walk home with you?"

"Sure. Thank you." As she says this they walk. (That sounded really bad)

"So. You and Yami a……"

"Why so you ask."

"I'm just wondering.

"Why?"

"Maybe I thinking of asking you on a date."

"Key word 'thinking'"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure. As friends. Well see you later." Tea says and walks away.

"Right as friends. It's all set" He says and smiles.

* * *

Well here it is. Nick if you didn't like it. I'm sorry. Just tell me if you want anything change  
Later  
--SeaBreeze--


	6. It's Over

Hey people how is everyone. Feeling great I hope. Well here is the next ch. Hope u like!

It's Over.

Joey and Honda were watching Yami walk back and forth yelling at himself.

"HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME FOR A THAT…….. THAT……."

"Guy that Tea seems to like more than you?" Joey finished.

"More better for Tea than you would ever be?" Honda added.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Yami yells while smoke comes out of his ears.

"Man you get to chill. We're just playing. Everyone at school knows Tea likes you so just relax for once." Honda pointed out.

"YEAH! You know your right and I'm going to go over to her house and show her that I love her!"

"Just don't get mad when she's not home." Joey says.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Yami questions.

"I heard she's on a date with that guy you were yelling at." Honda says

"WHAT! She's on a DATE! THAT"S IT WHERE'S THIS JACK ASS!" Yami yells and heads to Tea's house.

(Outside Tea's house)

"TEA OPEN UP!" Yami yells banging the door but sees something in the window it's Tea kissing a guy and that wasn't Yami it was GABBY!

"I think I'm going be sick." Yami run to the nearest bush and do I have to say?

(Inside Tea's house)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tea yells pushing Gabby off of her.

"I am kissing you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah me." Gabby says trying to kiss her but instead gets a slap on the face.

"FINE! I TRY TO BE NICE BUT IT SEEMS NOT TO BE GOOD ENOUGTH! I'll see you later." Gabby says and leaves.

"That guy really needs a breath mint."

"SO YOU DID KISS BACK!"

"Huh? Yami? What are you doing here?" Tea says when she sees her boyfriend.

"Well I came to say something but instead I'm throwing up my lunch while watching you lip lock a guy that hasn't even been here for a week." Yami snapped.

"Than you saw me slapping him and yelling at him?"

"Don't give me that crap. It was all over your face showing that you liked it. You're so low."

"Look who's talking you won't even believe what I'm saying!" Tea had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why should I when I had front row seats to you guys make-out!"

"…………………."

"You can't say anything because you know I'm right!"

"No it's just why must I say something when you're not even going to believe me!"

"Well maybe if you weren't lip locking with him I would believe you!"

"Get out of my house!"

"I'm leaving and don't worry because for now on it's over!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" he yells.

Once Yami left Tea dropped to her knees and cried just cried her out. "Yami I love you. But sometimes I wish I never lade eyes on you!"

(Outside)

"Your all mine now Tea." a figure says from a distance.

"Well I hope you guys liked it. Well later RR.


	7. I'm Sorry

I am so sorry that I didn't update this fic I been doing so much thing with my other fic that I forgot about this one so here it goes….

I'm Sorry

"My Ra! I knew she didn't feel the same way as me. I'm so….god" Tears began to fall down his face. Crying was something that Yami rarely did.

"Why did this happen why! I love her she tried to tell what happen and I shut her down….she has the right to hate me….but I got to tell her I sorry and that I didn't mean what I said…..Oh please Tea forgive me. (You know I still cant believe that the drink Tea and the Tea(Anzu) are spell alike)

(With Tea)

DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Tea it's me open up!"

"Yami?" Opening the door but found….Gabby?

"What do you want?" Tea in her very bad side which you never want to be on.

"Hey I'm sorry about what I did and I want to know if you would still want to go on the date with me….as friends…I mean."

"Oh…well….

(Flash Back)

"IT'S OVER!"

"FINE!"

(End of Flash Back)

"You should be sorry ! because of you I lost the love of my life!"

"Hey think about it if he would love why didn't he listen to you when you tried to tell him it was a mistake?" He's right…..If he loved he would have listen to me but….i just have a feeling that tells me he does love me.

"Your wrong…..Yami does love me and……it was your fault that this happen! I wish I never met you (more like fell on)!"

"………."

"Gabby I just gonna ask you once. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"You know I thought this didn't have to come to this….."

"What do you mean?"

"This." Grabbing her hair and banging her head against the wall making blood flow down her head which led to knocking her out.

"Foolish girl….."Pulling her over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"If you know what's good for you I think you should out her."

"If you know what's good for you I think you should get out of here as fast as you can." Turing to face the serious, and furious Yami.

"What is Tea to you?" Gabby just smirk at the question.

"Nothing. She is like dirt to me." Pulling her off his shoulder and dropping her on the ground. (Ra that gotta hurt for Tea)

"TEA!" running to her making sure she was ok. (She is knock out how could she be ok?)

"Gabby! Tell me why the hell your doing this!"

"No reason. Just having a little fun."

"I'll show you fun." Getting up and punching him in the jaw.

"You son of a ……." Kicking him now.

"YAMI! STOP!" Tea who was now awake and staring at Yami.

"Tea….OH I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry !" hugging her as tight as he can.

"Yami….your hurting me." Letting go of her.

"Sorry….I'm so glad you ok ."

"Yeah me too." Looking over at Gabby.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Don't know Don't care." Looking at him with so much hatred.

"Yami…I'm sorry." Looking her now he pulled her into a _gently _hug.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I yell before I knew what happen. I sorry will you forgive me?"

"I got to think about it."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Just kidding."

"yeah you better."

"How cute." Both turn when they heard that voice they didn't want to hear.

There we go done! (with this chapter)


End file.
